Observação
by Mayumii
Summary: SatellaRemington. Impressões de Remington. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** Chrno Crusade não me pertence.

---

"_Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari_

_Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta_

_Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai"_

**Sayonara Solitaire – Chiba Saeko**

---

Observação

O destino era decidido por Deus. Tudo que acontecia era porque Deus queria, Deus mandava, Deus fazia. Seria verdade? Seria verdade as pessoas não poderem guiar seu próprio caminho, já que o caminho era sempre decidido por Ele? Remington não conseguia entender, mesmo sendo alguém divino. Não podia ser possível, Deus fazer pessoas chorarem, sofrerem, perderem pessoas queridas, fazer lutar umas com outras por ódio, vingança. O caminho de cada um seria predestinado? Predestinado a sofrer, guardar rancor, mágoa, ter ódio? Será?

Essa pergunta sempre o intrigou, principalmente naqueles anos... viu tantas pessoas passarem por sua vida, crescerem, virarem adultos, ficarem mais velhos, morrerem... mas nunca ficou tão intrigado depois de ter conhecido quatro pessoas em especial; uma em especial.

Ver tudo que Rosette e Chrno passaram. Ela, viver em um orfanato, ter um irmão doente, ele desaparecer, o acontecimento no orfanato, encontrar Chrno, ter Aion atrás dela, ter tido tão pouco tempo de vida, aproveitando o pouco tempo que lhe restava para passar ao lado do seu amado; ele, um demônio pecador, anteriormente ao lado de Aion, ter se apaixonado pela Maria de Magdala, sofrer pela sua morte, conhecer Rosette e Joshua, lutar contra Aion, escolher morrer junto com Rosette, sofrendo tanto por ela morrer, com uma parte da sua vida dada para ele... o amor deles era tão puro, tão amigo, tão carinhoso... ambos sofredores, com a vida cheia de obstáculos... não era justo.

Azmaria. Uma garotinha carregando a responsabilidade de ser uma das missionárias. Ver a vida correr em meio a tanta angústia, sendo usada pelo seu poder, as pessoas ao seu redor infelizes, como se fosse uma maldição... uma maldição que ela carregava? Impossível. Tão pura, tão meiga... mas em meio a tudo isso, o destino, ou o próprio caminho que ela havia traçado mostrou-lhe duas pessoas essenciais em sua vida, Rosette e Chrno. Não se importaram com a suposta má sorte pelo poder abençoado da garota. Eram como irmãos, os três. Sofreu tanto quando morreram, mas lhe deixaram a lição de continuar, seguir em frente, mesmo com o mundo cheio de coisas ruins. Deixaram-lhe esperança.

E a pessoa em especial. Alguém que, mesmo não podendo perceber muito bem, sabia que a observava, não sabendo muito bem o porque. Talvez porque fosse excepcionalmente bonita, algo que ele próprio, sendo um ser tão puro, poderia ficar enrubescido por pensar; talvez pela sua enorme força; talvez por sua inteligência; talvez pela persistência tão grande em querer vingar a sua irmã; talvez pela coragem, de ter continuado sua vida, em meio a tudo que havia acontecido nela. Satella. Ele sempre se colocou a observá-la. Uma história bem triste, a dela. Perder seu lar, sua família, a irmã que tanto admirava, recomeçar do zero, persistir, ficar forte, com o objetivo de algum dia, destruir Aion, vingar tudo o que havia acontecido com ela. Em meio a tudo isso,ter conhecido Rosette, Chrno, Azmaria. Acalmar sua alma, perceber que sua vida não poderia estar totalmente mirada em vingança. Havia outras coisas. A amizade, o companheirismo, os momentos inesquecíveis, talvez o amor, como o de Chrno e Rosette... descobrir que a irmã não estava morta, perceber que ela estava sendo controlada por Aion todo esse tempo... e ter que matá-la, junto consigo mesma. Que destino tão cruel possivelmente predestinado.

Todos esses destinos foram traçados de uma forma que buscou-se uma parcela de esperança, mas com tantos empecilhos. Se Deus é alguém sempre estando com o objetivo de espalhar paz, harmonia entre todos, como faria sinas tão cruéis como essas? "Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas.". elas seriam tão tortas assim? E o anjo sempre se colocava a pensar sobre isso. Havia também a teoria de que cada um seguia seu caminho conforme suas escolhas. O livre-arbítrio. Mas ele também sabia que era meio difícil, colocando como exemplo, ele. Poderia ter feito tantas escolhas, beirando a fazê-las... mas, sempre, por algo divino, repensava e nunca as cumpria. Poderia ter deixado de ser alguém iluminado quando podia, viver como um simples humano, tendo uma época ter pensado seriamente em fazer. Ter virado um humano, fazer coisas de humano, sentir coisas de humano, pensar como um humano. Ter feito amizades tão concretas como a daquelas quatro pessoas; ter sentimentos expressados ao máximo, sobressaindo-se algumas vezes, como Rosette; ter conhecido o amor, quem sabe, até constituir uma família, como tantos humanos faziam. Uma família era um lugar onde o amor e amizade sempre existiriam, conforme as regras divinas, não? Havia laços fraternos; havia laços de marido de mulher. Ele poderia ter mudado seu destino? Poderia? Ou Ele não permitiria? Ter tentado, pelas suas observações sobre a mulher das jóias. A relação deles poderia envolver companheirismo, sentimento, tinha certeza, sabendo como ela era; havia coisas a se pensar, se ela o aceitaria, como ela o conhecia, mas não eram coisas que pesavam a Remington; alguma coisa fez ela, durante todos as suas décadas, centenas de anos vivendo, colocarem-na como a única mulher que o atraiu. Por ocasião do destino que ele havia seguido? Por ter cortado as relações com Ele? Por ter seu destino assim predestinado?

E Remington colocava-se a pensar, sempre. Sempre.

**OWARI**

SatellaRemington. Fic com base na última frase do anime, sobre destino e essas coisas.

Críticas e sugestões, reviews, onegai!


End file.
